Meganulon
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Meganulon.png |image =Meganulon 2001.jpg |caption =Meganulon as it is seen in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |name = }} |species =Giant Meganulon |nicknames =Meganula |length = (Meganula) |wingspan = |weight = (Meganula) |forms =Meganulon Meganula |controlled =None |relationships =Megaguirus (Queen) |allies =Megaguirus |enemies =Godzilla, Rodan |created =Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Masaaki Tezuka |portrayed = Puppets |firstappearance =Rodan |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |suits = ShodaiMeganuron GiraMeganuron, ShodaiMeganura |roar = More Roars }} Meganulon (メガヌロン , Meganuron), also known as Meganula (メガニューラ , Meganura) were giant Mesozoic insect created by Toho Studios, that first that first appeared in the in the 1956 film Rodan, and first faced Godzilla in the 2000 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Name The Meganulons' name comes from Meganeura, a species of extinct dragonflies from the Carboniferous period approximately 300 million years ago. Origins Presumably, they are, like the Rodan, from the Cretaceous Period. They were reanimated by mining operations in Kitamatsu village, Kumamoto Prefecture. History Rodan A killer from ancient times, the Meganulon were a breed of giant insects which escaped extinction by burrowing themselves deep into the Earth's crust. Once there, the beasts stayed locked beneath the surface for millions of years. However, nuclear tests awoke the ancient horrors, who descended on a local mine. The creatures' first victims were a pair of miners, called Yoshi and Goro, who were mercilessly hacked at by the monsters' mammoth pincers. It wasn't long before Yoshi's body was recovered by his fellow workers, while Goro's whereabouts were still a mystery. An investigation was immediately set into place by the authorities, trying to resolve both the murder weapon and the murderer. The authorities returned to the mine shaft where Yoshi was uncovered, dispatching a police officer and two miners, to try and locate Goro. However, the three meet a untimely demise at the claws of another Meganulon that is hiding below the water which has leaked into the area. The added death toll and still missing whereabouts of Goro prompt suspicion that the missing miner is in fact behind the series of killings. A hunch which is quickly dismissed as one of the Meganulon ventures into a local village to attack a couple, Kio and Shigeru, who flee to get help. Shortly after, the police arrive on the scene and ineffectively try and shot the giant insect down while it bids a hasty retreat back to its lair. The police are quick to pursue, but their weapons pose no threat to the thick carapace of the ravenous insect, whose deadly pincers take the lives of two officers who advance too close. The Meganulon then returns to the mine shaft, killing more innocents along the way. With the killer finally revealed, and the seriousness of the situation grasped, the self defense force is quickly dispatched to the area to exterminate the threats. Armed with mountable machine guns, a few regiments of soldiers, along with Shigeru, march into the mine to hunt down the creatures. While searching for the Meganulon, Shigeru uncovers Goro's body, which had been dragged deep into the shaft. There is little time for grieving, however, as Meganulon start to emerge to fend off the intruders. The military shells the creature with machine gun fire, but to no avail as the carapace, once again, deflects the bullets. Out of options, Shigeru hitches a ride on a nearby mine cart, driving it down the shaft and directly into one of the Meganulon, killing the beast. With a small victory claimed, Shigeru attempts to retrieve Goro's body, but ends up being trapped as another Meganulon emerges just as a landslide blocks his escape. The large rocks continue to pummel the area, knocking Shigeru out and killing the giant insect. Eventually, the young miner awakens, as Shigeru opens his eyes only to realize that he is now trapped in the Meganulon's lair. Even with the ravenous insects all around, Shigeru's attention is diverted to another object in the room: a mammoth egg. It's quickly discovered that the Meganulon weren't the only creatures awakened by the atomic tests, as the egg hatches to reveal a gigantic pteranodon called Rodan. The red hued monster flaps its still developing wings, as it spies the killer insects that are situated all around it. The beast wastes no time, and quickly begins to devour the nearby Meganulon, as Shigeru can only stumble backwards at the sickening sight. Once full, the infant monster spreads its wings and takes flight, leaving behind it the remnants of the once horrific insects while Rodan would soon prove a far more deadly adversary to the entire globe. Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Absolutely the most ferocious and malicious creatures that ever walked the earth, the Meganulon species lived as masters of the ancient past. No living mortal could outrun their power. However, as time would have it, their reign ended. Decades gave away to centuries until a new age was embarked upon, an age run by humankind. During the eclipsing hour of the new century, the human race marveled at its newest achievement. Harnessing the untapped and fathomless energy of a black hole, the machine was designated to be the final stand against Godzilla. Dimension Tide would expel a rift in the time and space realm, thereby vacuuming any fortunate creature or objects in its path. While during a testing trail of the weapon, a feedback of a field of instability was left behind. A rare and theoretical scatter hole marked the machines use. Following that night, a winged insect pulled itself from the punctured veil of time, and laid an egg. The ball of tightened skin was found the next day, by a small boy who carried it to Tokyo. But keeping the object a secret from his mother was difficult, so he decided to drop it into the sewer systems. Deep in the bowels of the city, submerged in the filth-ridden waters, the egg revealed itself to be a cluster of womb, Meganulon. Pulling free from their shelled prisons, the deadly and carnivorous insects grew and thrived. The water being the key element to their newly dubbed life. Shadowing themselves in the darkness of the untouched, the creatures sprang forth in lightening speed and murdered. An unknown number of helpless Japanese victims fell before the great feasting of the swarm. It was not long, though, before the creatures stood ready for their next stage in life. An even greater evil lay silent, waiting for its time to recapture the royalty of the Meganulon colony. Meganula After dispensing with their shredded meals, the Meganulon evolved into a new form, called Meganula (メガヌラ , Meganura). Climbing onto the sides of the highest buildings as the streets below flooded from torn pipes, the insects pupated into a winged form. Congesting in their hallowed shells, the creatures broke free and rose into the noonday sun. Thousands upon thousands swamped the skies, shielding out the very light that warmed the land. Instinctively the animals headed out to an overwhelming power source, a living biological power plant that could bestow them the power they needed. Cutting across the voids of the turbulent seas, the countless waves of snapping fangs and clawing talons, found their prey. Striding onto the grainy shores, Godzilla roared in contempt. As if answering the shrieking cry, the swarm attacked. Encasing the oak sage colored reptile, the bodies of armored hides cloaked his body. Stabbing with their sickle like tails, the relentless Meganula fought. Never before had Godzilla witnessed such a show of force, but he would not go quietly into the night. Lashing out with his whip like tail, grabbing with his clawed fists and obliterating with its heat ray, Godzilla reduced the horde. Diminished horribly by the raging flames that burned within the nuclear monster, the remaining members of the colony pulled away. Their collective conscious told them that sufficient energy was gathered. Godzilla watched as the survivors of the insect swarm flew way, distancing themselves as much between their godly prey. The monster took off, though would arrive on scene far too late. The military watched, completely puzzled, as the prehistoric creatures dove into the waters that plagued Tokyo. Beneath the dark waters, the animals injected their bio-electric life-force they stole into a pupate larva. A chosen queen that would defend the territory of the hive. After sacrificing their lives, the bodies of the servants drifted to the surface, fulfilling their duty in life. Meanwhile, their lasting act of life empowered a warrior, a killer of giants. The true horror of the past was about to reveal itself to the present. Gallery Meganulon Stmgnmqt.jpg Meganulon_2.png Meganulon_1.jpg Meganulon_1956.png Meganulon_4.jpg Meganulon_3.jpg Meganulon_5.jpg Meganulon_6.jpg Meganulon_7.jpg Meganulon_8.jpg Meganuron.jpg MEGANULON.gif Meganula Godzilla.jp - 24 - ShodaiMeganura Meganula 2000.jpg Meganula.png Meganula_as_seen_on_the_movie.jpg Roar Trivia *The Meganulon is an actual species of giant dragonfly that lived during the Devonian Period nearly 300 million years ago. Of course, the real Meganulon never reached the size of the monster that appeared in Rodan or Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Poll Do you like Meganulon? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju